Love That Dirty Water
by princess07890
Summary: Edward is the new pitcher for the Boston Red Sox in 2013. He hears the voice of an angel as she sings the National Anthem. He is immediately smitten. He asks the manager to find out who she is so he can find out more about her. Bella is a vocal student at Berklee. How will she balance college and being the girlfriend of a major-league baseball player?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A New Season; a New Team**

 **EPOV**

 **AN: I own nothing except the original characters and some amazing memories of Boston, Toronto, and Montreal. My Bella is not based on Kristen Stewart. Instead, I have based her on Sierra Boggess, a Broadway performer.**

"Welcome home to Boston, Mr. Cullen!" Those were the words I heard my new manager, John Farrell, speak to me as I walked into Fenway Park. I had, of course, been to Boston and Fenway before, when my old team, the Seattle Mariners, had played them. However, as much as I had felt at home in Boston thus far, it would never be my true home.

But I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I am 30 years old, and I am a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. I am originally from Toronto, Canada, but my mother, Esmé, is a Canadian citizen and my father, Carlisle, is an American, who moved to Canada after falling in love with my mother. I have three younger sisters, Rosalie, Alice, and Lauren. All of whom cannot be with me as I have my first home game with my new team.

I walked onto the field and immediately knew why many Americans loved this park. It was beautiful. You could almost feel the history of the park running through your veins. I could see the history in the seats. It was breath-taking. While I was standing there, I felt a huge hand clap my shoulder. A heavily accented voice boomed,

"Eddie! Welcome to Boston! Did you rest enough while you were home?"

I recognized the voice immediately, David "Big Papi" Ortiz.

"You know I hate being called Eddie, BP. Yes, I did. Although, everyone isn't too happy with me, since we beat the Toronto Blue Jays, which is my hometown team."

He laughed, a deep belly laugh.

"It was a good game, though, right?"

I smiled.

"So, how much longer until we have to be back in the clubhouse?"

He looked at his watch, "About 30 minutes. We can go ahead and go; I am sure that you'll want to interact with some fans before the game."

I nodded; I had a whole new fan base here in Boston to win over.

I quickly got dressed in my new uniform, along with a new number, number 20, which happened to be my birthday. I also called my parents to let them know to try and catch the game if they could. The Red Sox were playing the Baltimore Orioles. They wished me their best, and then I headed out to interact with the fans.

As soon as I step out to see them, I saw a young woman with gorgeous reddish-brown hair. I couldn't get to her fast enough. However, just as I reached her, she walked away with an older gentleman that I assumed to be her father. So, I just signed autographs and took pictures with fans, who were interested in a new pitcher. I hoped that I would be able to see the young woman again, but I knew that was impossible with a baseball field that could seat about 37,000 people!

Back in the clubhouse, Farrell announced the starting lineup. I was surprised to learn that I would be the starting pitcher. As the newbie, I felt as though I couldn't compete with the veterans of the Sox. But, I certainly wasn't going to complain. I went to the dugout, and watched/listened as fans started to get louder and louder, getting ready for the game. Finally, it was time for the beginning of the game.

As I watched the people gather for the first pitch, the national anthem, and other opening ceremonies before the game, I noticed the young woman from earlier. So, I tapped John Farrell and asked,

"Who is that young woman?"

"I have no idea, Edward. I think she's going to sing the National Anthem."

I was disappointed, then, I heard it,

"If you will please rise, and remove your hats for the singing of our National Anthem, performed tonight by Miss Bella Swan."

I stood, removed my hat, and heard the most angelic voice sing the American National Anthem. I could have sworn tears came to my eyes, but I held it together. As soon as she finished, I tapped John again,

"Find out where she is sitting, and let me know! I have to talk to her."

He laughed,

"I'll see what I can do, Cullen."

Then, the starting lineup was announced.

"Number 20, your new pitcher, Edward Cullen!"

My career as a Red Sox pitcher had begun, and I hoped I would get to meet Bella, too.

 **Seventh Inning Stretch**

I had been pitching for 7 innings straight. I made a deal with Ferrell, if I continued to pitch, and didn't disappoint him, then he **had** to let me meet the elusive Bella. He relented. I was never more excited to end a baseball game in my life.

 **Top of the Ninth Inning, 2** **nd** **out**

The score was 3-1 with the Red Sox winning. I was pitching my best, even if the Orioles got one run. There were two strikes against this particular Orioles player. To be honest, I don't remember his name; frankly, I didn't care. He stood in my way of meeting Bella.

So, I pitched one of my fastest pitches, over 95 miles an hour, and he missed. The Red Sox had won! Everyone on the field ran toward me, and together, we cheered. Then, I heard it…the song played at all Red Sox wins at home, "I Love that Dirty Water". I had never heard the song before, but all the veterans of the team told me about it at Spring Training. I watched as the crowd sang along.

The song seemed to drag on, but I finally saw people leave. I couldn't find Bella in the crowd, mainly because we all went back to the clubhouse to clean up. I was ready to meet Bella.

Then, I saw her, decked out in Boston Red Sox gear from head to toe. I walked right up to her, and held out my hand,

"Edward Cullen, a pitcher for the Red Sox, pleased to meet you."

She blushed,

"I'm Bella Swan."

"You did a fabulous job at singing the National Anthem tonight."

She blushed again,

"You know, despite being a vocal performance major, I'm still not used to people complimenting me on my voice."

I smiled,

"It's the same being a major-league baseball player."

She laughed, it seemed to break the tension in the room.

"Bella, I must admit that I saw you earlier when you were with your dad, I assume. You are simply stunning. Is there any way I can ask you out to lunch sometime since dinner will be impossible during the season?"

She smiled again; I was beginning to enjoy her smile. It was so perfect.

"Of course, Edward. I'll check my schedule. But, for now, I'm sure my dad is wondering where I am."

"Before you go, Bella, can I have your phone number? You can text me when you're available, and I'll set it all up."

She somehow pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her purse, and started writing furiously. Then, she folded the paper in half, handed it to me, and walked away. When she did, I read her note,

 _860-234-0913, Go Red Sox! 20 may be my new favorite number 3 Bella_

 _ **AN: If you want to hear "Bella" sing the National Anthem just search Sierra Boggess National Anthem on YouTube!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Never Could Be a Yankee

**Chapter 2**

 **Never Could Be a Yankee**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: Again, I own nothing except for a stuffed Wally the Green Monster I got in Boston, a stuffed moose from the CN Tower in Toronto, and a stuffed duck wearing a Maid of the Mist poncho from Niagara Falls.**

As soon as I handed Edward my phone number and turned away, I was sure that my face was as red as a fire engine. In fact, my father took one look at me, and said,

"Are you okay, Bells? You're awfully red. Are you sure you didn't get anything to drink tonight?"

I shook my head,

"I'm fine, daddy. I just got a little overheated, that's all."

I couldn't very well tell him that I was going out with a player from his favorite team, after all. He seemed to take that excuse and not argue with me about it. For that, I was grateful. I was also grateful that Daddy had driven us to Fenway that evening. I did not want to ride the Charlie back to my apartment in my state. The drive would also give me time to cool down before I saw my mother, who would, without a doubt, question me until she had learned everything about my evening if she saw my face as red as it was.

That was one of the things I loved about my dad; he didn't hover. We drove in relative silence. The drive, which normally would have taken about 10 minutes, took about thirty, which made me thankful so I could get my act together. Then, as we entered into my apartment on Canal Street, my mother greeted both of us.

First, she kissed my father, and then she took one look at me, and knew something was up. She was obviously excited about it, but tried to hide it.

"How was the ball game, Charles? Did you win?"

My father beamed,

"We sure did, Renee. We have a new pitcher, Edward Cullen, and I think he's going to do a mighty fine job."

"That's nice, dear." My mother seemed far off. Normally, she would be as enthusiastic as dad was; she liked sports, too. I mean, she was from Bristol, Connecticut, home of ESPN; she grew up around sports. Then, you had my dad, who worked for ESPN. In fact, that's how they met. He was originally from South Carolina, and then moved to Bristol to work for ESPN, and met mom in the grocery store one night, and the rest was history. Mother loved baseball, but couldn't come to the game with us because she wanted to do some work from home, and take a break from the craziness of being a hospital administrator.

She then looked at me.

"Isabella, you look really happy. Did something happen at the game?"

I just shook my head. I wanted to keep my secret for as long as I could. I was thankful I no longer blushed every single time someone asked me about a secret I was keeping. I used to blush every time. The blush after giving Edward my phone number was more than enough to last me at least a few days.

"No, Mom. Just happy we won, that's all. After all, a night where we win at home is a great night in Boston."

"That it is, Bella. Well, I am sure both of you are exhausted. I know you have your internship in the morning and your father and I have to get back to Bristol. Good night, sweetheart." She then took my father by the arm and led him to bed. I was never more thankful that this apartment's bedrooms were not close than when my parents spent the night. They were not shy about the fact that they still "got it on", in their own words.

I then went to my own bedroom, took the quickest shower in my life, and then went straight to bed. Normally, I would watch some mindless television or some TV on DVD, but tonight I went straight to sleep. I was so excited, I couldn't believe how quickly I did it! My dreams were filled with Edward Cullen and thoughts of when he would text me.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up around 6 am the next morning to see my parents off; they always left super early on road trips. It was one reason I slept in the car so easily. But, they also had to get back to work this morning. I made coffee and some eggs and bacon for them to eat before they hit the road. I made some grits for myself; I didn't eat eggs or bacon. Growing up with a Southern father and a Northern mother made me appreciate food from both parts of the country.

My parents walked in right as I was plating the eggs. They had their bags in their hands and placed them at the door. Then, they joined me at the table. We ate in relative silence. Then, right as my father took the dishes to the sink, my mother grilled me.

"So, Isabella, have you met any men since we last spoke?"

I had to laugh. My mom was always trying to set me up with almost anyone she could. We talked almost every week.

"No, Mom, and, before you ask, I do not want to meet anyone from back home in Bristol."

"But, Isabella, this one is a doctor."

"I don't care, mom. I'm almost finished with school, and then, I'll be looking for a job. I need to focus on the final few weeks of class before graduation."

"Okay, Isabella. Well, we must be going. I'll text you when we get back home." She then hugged me. As they walked to their car, I couldn't help but think about when I came back from my study abroad in Spain. Mom grilled me then, too. She couldn't believe that I hadn't met a guy in Spain. Little did she know that I did meet a guy in Spain…who then turned out to have a girlfriend of his own back in America, so that didn't last long. I didn't dwell on him too long.

Just as I was gathering up my things for my "History of American Musical Theater" course, my phone buzzed. I was as nervous as anything to see who it was. When I finally got the courage to look, I saw an unknown number with this message,

 _Hello, Isabella. This is Edward from last night. I hope I didn't wake you. I don't know your schedule yet, but hope to learn it very soon. The Red Sox don't have a game today, so I was hoping to take you out for either a late lunch or dinner today. I hope you'll text as soon as you can! Can't wait to hear from you. ~Edward Cullen_

I couldn't believe it…not only did he text me back, but he was so considerate. I put my backpack on, grabbed my keys, and made my way to my car in the parking garage. I decided I could text him back as soon as I was in class (I was always at least 20 minutes early).

It took me only 10 minutes to drive from my apartment to Berklee. Once in the classroom (and I was the only one in there that early), I pulled out my phone, and texted Edward back.

 _Edward, you did not wake me up. I was already awake from having to see my parents leave to go back home, and I have a 9 o'clock class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But, thank you so much for being so considerate. I would love to have lunch with you! I have a class at 11, which ends at 12:30, and my Berklee Celtic Vocal Ensemble meets at 3, which are my only other classes for today. Let me know where you want to meet, and I'll meet you there! I would prefer to stay in this neighborhood, if at all possible, so I won't have to rush back to class. I am open to almost any cuisine. ~Bella_

I then made sure my phone was on silent and noticed that class was about to start. It took everything in me to focus and take my notes. There was only a month left until graduation, so it was crunch time. I had to pay attention to everything. The Celtic Vocal Ensemble was making its final preparations before our performance in two weeks.

After class was over, I checked my phone again.

 _Isabella, I am so glad to hear that! I would love to hear you sing again. My family is part Scottish, so I would be honored to hear you sing Celtic songs, if at all possible. But, in other news, I would be honored to keep you in the neighborhood so that you won't be late to class. Can't be long before finals. What about Symphony Sushi? Do you like Japanese? Hope you'll respond soon, if not, I understand you are in class. ~Edward_

I responded almost immediately,

 _Edward, I LOVE Japanese. That is perfect! You can pick me up at 12:30, if you don't mind. I'll be in front of the main Berklee building. ~Bella_

Right as I entered my class, my phone lit up.

 _See you then, Isabella! ~Edward_

I couldn't wait! Now was the impossible task of paying attention once more. This was harder, because it was the one thing separating me from my lunch date with Edward. I knew I had to focus, as finals were approaching, but Edward was just too damn tempting! I'll be honest, I don't remember what the class was about; the second the professor let us go, I was running out of the classroom to meet Edward.

I saw him as soon as I exited the building. He was leaning against his car, sunglasses on, along with jeans and a t-shirt advertising the Toronto Blue Jays. As soon as he spotted me, I noticed his entire face light up. He smiled, and held his arms out. If I hadn't been holding my laptop, I would have run into them. Sure, we didn't know each other very well, but I felt a connection with him that I had never felt with anyone else in my life. He hugged me, and then took my bag and placed it gently in the backseat before opening the passenger door for me.

Once he was inside the driver's side, he began to talk,

"How were your classes today?"

I giggled like a schoolgirl,

"They were fine. However, I had a hard time focusing in the last one."

He smiled,

"Why is that, Isabella?"

"To be perfectly honest, I was too excited about our date."

He smiled. I noticed he had what appeared to be a dimple on one side of his face. It was endearing.

"Well, I'll be honest, too. I couldn't wait for our date, either. I actually showed up at the building an hour early. I then realized I couldn't just wait around in my car on a college campus without looking like a real pervert, so I walked around for a while."

It was my turn to act surprised. I had never had a boyfriend or even a date that was as nervous as I was.

"Well, Isabella, let's go on our date."

I could only nod. The rest of the 10 minute ride was spent in relative silence. Edward was still getting acclimated to Boston, so his GPS helped navigate him to the restaurant. I decided to test the waters…to see if his feelings for me were just as strong as my feelings for him. So, I placed my hand on top of his on the center console. He hand was warm.

He surprised me once again. He didn't try to remove his hand. In fact, he turned it, and laced our fingers together. Once he did, I could feel almost an electrical charge run through my body, but I didn't dare let go.

It almost physically pained me to unlace our fingers when we arrived at the restaurant. But, as soon as Edward opened my door, he laced our fingers together again, and then he kissed my hand. I was on cloud nine. Once we were seated, I realized we were in a private area. Edward asked me to order for myself. It was the first time a date had not assumed what I wanted on a first date. Even though it was a first date, my other boyfriends always wanted me to eat whatever they wanted, and didn't care at all what I wanted. It was only after my complaints that they let me order what I wanted.

I ordered a water, some spicy yellowtail sushi, and the poke bowl. Edward ordered a water as well, along with the spicy salmon and teriyaki steak, cooked medium rare. As soon as the waiter was gone, Edward admitted that he would rather have his steak cooked rare, but knew that was frowned upon in some circles.

I laughed and said that I loved my steak medium rare.

"Well, Isabella. Tell me a little bit about yourself, besides the way you like your steak."

"Well, I grew up in Bristol, Connecticut, which is the home of ESPN. I am 21, and have no siblings. I am about to graduate from Berklee with a degree in Vocal Performance. I am hoping to get a job singing opera or singing with the Tanglewood Festival Chorus, who sing with the Boston Pops. I am a fan of the Boston Red Sox. I could never be a Yankees fan…"

He broke my speech,

"Oh? Why is that, Isabella?"

"Why is what, Edward?"

"Why could you never be a Yankees fan?"

I smiled,

"Oh! My father is originally from South Carolina. He always said he could not, under any circumstances, be a fan of a team that is called the Yankees, even if he married one."

Edward let out a deep belly laugh. He actually turned red from not breathing while laughing. He then drank some of his water and was fine.

"Well, my story isn't that exciting, but I do understand his reasoning. I am 30 years old. I am originally from Toronto, Ontario. I actually have dual citizenship. My mother is Canadian and my father is American. My mother is an interior designer, while my father is a doctor, specializing in OB/GYN. I have three sisters: Rosalie, Alice, and Lauren. Alice is a teacher at the New York School of Design. She is engaged to Jazz, who, despite his name, is a classical violinist. Lauren lives and works in Montreal. She works in sales, but I cannot remember the company's name. Rosalie is about to move here to Boston, because she is about to start graduate school at Harvard. She wants to be an engineer."

"Wow, Edward! Your family sounds much more fascinating than my own. My mom works as a hospital administrator, while my father actually works at ESPN."

"I'm sure you have more interesting stories than I do in some areas, Isabella. But, let me get to know you more, instead of us talking about our parents and families."

I was so happy to hear that; most of my first dates were of the guy telling me all about himself, and only wanted to know my opinion when it was important to him, which wasn't very often.

"Well, I have five piercings and three tattoos. I'll let you discover them on your own later. I don't eat eggs in any way, shape, or form…except when they are hidden in something, like a cake. I hate running, but love doing some weightlifting. I have basically no filter…if I think it, it's coming out of my mouth, unless I am near small children. I'm a grammar nerd; I **will** correct your grammar in public if it is incorrect. Oh, and one more ironic thing. I cannot stand horror movies, or anything scary/thriller-like, but I absolutely love the Temperance Brennan books by Kathy Reichs; you know, the series the show _Bones_ is based on? Yeah; I'm weird."

He just smiled.

"That's a lot of information to process in just a short time, but I loved every bit. I am enjoying learning more about you with each passing minute. It's my turn, right?"

I could only nod.

"Well, I have a full sleeve of tattoos on my left arm, which is my pitching arm. I used to have my tongue pierced, but let it close up once I started playing professional ball. One day, I hope to return to Toronto to play for the Blue Jays. I actually like the show, _Bones_ , and knew it was based on books, but have never read them. My mouth is probably worse than yours. I just have to get to know you a little more and warm up to you before I unleash the beast. I am a very possessive man; I am just letting you know now. If you want to continue this relationship, know that I want only you, and will not share you with anyone else."

I spoke up,

"That's exactly what I want from you, too, Edward. My last two boyfriends both cheated on me. They wanted me to wait on them hand and foot, even when I was busy performing. When I caught them, they acted shocked, but blamed it all on me."

"It wasn't your fault, Isabella. Those boys, not men, were too immature to handle a woman of your caliber. In the short time I have known you, I know that you are a treasure. I will not let you go easily."

He then grabbed my hand, and rubbed my knuckles before placing a kiss on them. Our food arrived right after that, and we ate in silence. It didn't take us long to eat, but as soon as the check came, Edward threw a $100 bill at the waiter, and told him to keep the change. Then, he held out his hand for mine to join his, and, together, we walked out of the restaurant, and walked to his car.

Unfortunately, it was almost time for my rehearsal, which meant we couldn't continue our lovely date much longer. Edward then surprised me.

"Isabella…I'm going to kiss you now unless you stop me. I've been wanting to do this since I heard you sing last night."

"Then kiss me, Edward."

I could have sworn I heard him make a noise, but dismissed it. Then, his lips met mine. They were just as heavenly as I imagined them to be. His hands made their way to my hips while mine made their way to his hair. His tongue soon asked for entrance to my mouth, which I quickly accepted. This was, hands down, the best first kiss in the history of first kisses. All too soon, I had to pull away, as I needed to breathe, and we had to get back to campus.

"Wow" was all I could say, not much louder than a whisper.

"Yeah. We're going to have to be more careful. If not, I'll have you right here in the middle of the street, and I don't want to do that; you deserve so much more."

I blushed. This was the start of the best relationship I'd ever been in, and it was only the first date!

 **AN: This chapter was so much fun to write! Sorry there aren't any pictures this time. My grandfather actually was the inspiration behind Charlie's reason for being a Red Sox fan. He grew up in the mountains of North Carolina and moved to Bristol, Connecticut (along with my grandmother, mother, and uncle) for a job, and always said he could never root for a team called the Yankees as he was a Southern boy through and through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
